Vino a mi en un sueño
by yageni
Summary: Zoro sueña con el hermano de Luffy, un sueño extraño, confuso, mojado. CRACK FIC


Es te sería el primero de una tanda de diez fics acerca de Ace, es una pareja super crack, lo sé, pero amo al marimo, así que no he podido evitarlo.

Escrito desde el punto de vista de Zoro, espero que les guste, y que se entienda =P

Ah, ODA EICHIRO es el dueño de One Piece y por lo tanto de todos sus personajes, yo, no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo el placer de quizás recibir comentarios de personas a las que les guste lo que escirbo ;)

* * *

Estoy en el bosque, perdido para variar y a lo lejos veo tu espalda. ¡Te encontré! ¿Pero por qué te buscaba en primer lugar? Nos hemos estado encontrando en mis sueños una y otra vez, ¿por qué no pude ser consciente de eso sino hasta hoy? Peor aún, no estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo llevo soñando contigo…

Sé que eres tú, esa espalda es tuya por el enorme tatuaje que hay en ella y por tu insistencia a ir por la vida sin nada que te cubra el torso, sólo para poder mostrarlo.

Camino hasta ti en medio de esta niebla confusa, y mis manos buscan primero aferrar tus caderas, luego apoyo mi pecho, mi camisa abierta me deja sentir el calor que transmite tu piel. Es tan real, que me asusta. Pero sé que es un sueño ¡tiene que serlo! Por eso paso a acariciar tus abdominales, mis manos van hacia arriba, suben por tu marcada anatomía, hasta tu pecho ¿Siempre te quise tanto? ¿Tanto así? ¿Al borde de la desesperación? Siento claramente el olor que desprende tu cuerpo, es atrapante. Te deseo.

Pero si ni siquiera hemos intercambiamos un par de frases. Cierto es que la noticia de tu muerte me partió al medio, me dejó dolido, preocupado por Luffy. Y sin conocerte me encuentro con los ojos mojados, conmovido por esta cercanía, pese a que sé que no eres real, sólo eres un sueño. ¿Quién eras? No llegué a conocerte y sin embargo me siento angustiado. Como si hubiera perdido y recuperado a alguien muy cercano a mí. Aun cuando sé que no es así.

Sin embargo, las palabras te quiero y no te vayas vienen a mi mente como un mantra... se repiten una y otra vez.

Me permito hacer esto porque es un sueño; me dejo ir, deposito un beso en tu cuello y te ríes. Quizás te hice cosquillas, pero parece que notas mi extraño silencio, o tal vez me delataron mis lágrimas en tu piel desnuda. Te giras y me miras a los ojos. Te quitas el sombrero, y me sonríes, dejándolo a un lado.

Observo tus rasgos; pecas, ojos negros, cabello oscuro. A veces me hallaba preguntándome que tenías de especial. Pareces un tipo común y corriente, y sin embargo no lo eres. Me siento arrastrado hacia ti, pese a la mezcla de angustia e inquietud, el deseo prima y de pronto me imagino que reencarnaste en un Incubo y vienes a llevarte mi alma. Me sonríes de costado, como leyendo mi mente y niegas con la cabeza, algunos mechones de pelo se balancean con el movimiento. Tu cabello luce más largo de lo que recordaba.

Como hipnotizado tomo uno entre los dedos. Se siente suave y apenas un poco frío. Me acerco para poder olerlo y noto que huele a una extraña mezcla, tierra mojada y sal marina ¿es acaso posible semejante combinación? pero me repito a mi mismo que es un sueño. Por eso es que ahora dejo que me beses, por eso mismo te correspondo. Esto es un sueño, solo estoy soñando.

Me dejo llevar. Aun cuando para mí los sueños húmedos suelen ser bastante frustrantes -me dejan un gusto a poco en la boca- aun así me dejo llevar.

Acaso porque esta vez es diferente.

Eres tú con quien estoy soñando. Nadie más, nadie menos. Y esta sensación. Este hormigueo que sucede tras el paso de tus manos por mi cuerpo, erizándome, electrizándome.

Sé que no puedes ser real, pero es demasiado para ser un sueño... y aun así, pese a que comienzo a dudar, te las arreglas para acaparar mi atención, vuelvo a perder la cordura en tu labios.

Siento tus caricias en mis hombros, bajando por mis brazos mientras me quitas la camisa. Ahora en mi espalda. Dios ¿cómo puede esto sentirse así y no ser real? ¡¿Y cómo diablos es posible todo esto, sí no es acaso un sueño?

Te miro a los ojos. Esas pupilas negras y pequeñas parecen saberlo todo y borras mis vacilaciones con un nuevo beso.

Nos separamos, y despacio mis manos buscan abrir el cinto de cuero con tu inicial. Escucho caer la única prenda que sueles usar con una claridad apabullante y siento como tus dedos se cuelan en mi haramaki, buscando bajarlo. Cuando este sale del camino me atrapas en un beso lento, buscando abrir mis pantalones con una sola mano, mientras la otra se hunde en mis cabellos, me sujetas, buscando así profundizar el encuentro de nuestras bocas. Mis manos no pueden quedarse quietas, busco acariciar tu espalda, subo hasta tus hombros para luego bajar hasta tus nalgas. Le doy un apretón a una, y siento el calor de tu sexo contra mi pantalón. Dejas salir apenas un gemido ahogado por entre el beso.

Te separas de mí y te pones de rodillas sobre la alfombra. Noto que la puerta está abierta ¿cuándo cambiamos de lugar? Y te detengo. Me acerco hasta la puerta y la cierro. Vienes tras mis pasos, tus manos se enredan en mi cintura y dejas besos húmedos por toda mi espalda, bajando. Siempre hacía abajo. Finalmente me quitas los pantalones. Un tirón firme y brusco, casi enojado y luego muerdes mi trasero, logrando que un escalofrío de placer recorra mi cuerpo. Un jadeo escapa de mis labios, me reclino contra la puerta, mientras siento tus dedos separando mis nalgas con suavidad.

La humedad de tu lengua, ahí, justo, ahí hace que me tiemblen las rodillas y que una gota de pre seminal caiga de la punta de mi pene estrellándose rauda contra el piso alfombrado.

Nunca creí que fueras esa clase de chico, pero por eso de nuevo pienso: esto es un sueño. El calor de tu boca se aleja, provocándome un estremecimiento con su ausencia. Me haces girar un poco, alejándome de la puerta.

Siento la invasión de un dedo, busca con cuidado mi próstata, y luego de un rato que se me hace deliciosamente eterno se retira, solo para volver acompañado. Mis labios se abren pero nada sale. Aunque mi voz es más bien grave no me gusta oírme gemir. Pero tu boca rodeando mi pene me toma por sorpresa y muy a mi pesar, una suerte de gruñido escapa de mi garganta. Me miras desde abajo, acaso más excitado que antes y siento que tus ojos queman con deseo. No quiero venirme aún y te alejo de mi, no sin dificultad.

Mi mirada pasa de tu cara a tu sexo, rojo y erguido. Sigues con las botas puestas. No que me molesten en lo que vamos a hacer, pero me llaman la atención.

Manoteo una gaveta cercana y saco de allí un pequeño cuadrado de plástico. No sé que diablos es eso, pero al mismo tiempo sé que necesito usarlo ¿Qué será? Lo abro y quito del interior un pequeño círculo, que por la textura parece estar hecho de goma. Está húmedo, lo llevo hasta la punta de mi sexo pero luego dudo.

La sensación de tus dedos en mi culo no remite y las ganas de tener allí algo más grande es tentadora. Tú me miras con ese gesto de: "No importa lo que sea, pero has algo" Coloco ese extraño implemento a lo largo de tu falo y me aseguro de que llegue hasta la base. Me acerco hasta tu boca y te beso profundamente mientras me coloco encima de ti.

Tus manos buscan acariciarme, tus dedos pasean por entre mis nalgas, procurando mi entrada. Una falange ingresa, por la postura se hace un poco más difícil, molesta. Te incorporas un poco, quedo sentado sobre tus piernas y buscas besarme el cuello, dibujas un camino desde mi oreja hasta mi clavícula.

—Quita ese dedo de ahí— y al sentir que lo retiras, tomo tu pene con una mano y lo guio a puerto seguro. Poco a poco va ingresando, mientras resoplas por la nariz, me acaricias la espalda, besas mi pecho.

Finalmente, quedo totalmente empalado, me besas desesperado, quizás deseando darme un poco más de tiempo para que mi cuerpo se acostumbre a la intrusión, pero no sabes que eso no es necesario. Separándome de tus labios; una última mordida, comienzo a moverme de arriba hacia abajo. Te sientes muy bien dentro mío y pareces pensar lo mismo.

Te siento jadear cerca de mi oído, siento mi respiración agitándose. Subo y bajo, subo y bajo. Mi cabello comienza a pegarse en mi frente y el tuyo parece oscurecer aún más.

El vaivén aumenta, colocas tus manos bajo mis nalgas, buscando darme un poco más de empuje.

Te inclinas un poco hacia atrás, te siento lamer una de mis tetillas, la muerdes y dios se siente tan bien que creo que voy a venirme de un momento a otro, mirando tus pecas, tus ojos negros brillando de lujuria.

Siento la tensión acumulándose en mi sexo y me vengo entre nuestros cuerpos, con tu boca mordiéndome feroz en un hombro.

Había olvidado lo terriblemente fuerte que eres, hasta que siento que una de tus manos rodea mi cintura, marcándome un ritmo más rápido y brutal. Te las apañas para moverte debajo de mí, las estocadas temblorosas y erráticas delatando el intenso orgasmo que te invade, la fuerza de tu abrazo apretándose mientras te vienes.

Te abrazo de regreso, te reclinas hasta que tu espalda toca la alfombra y quedas echado conmigo sobre ti.

Jadeando buscas mi boca, tus manos acariciándome.

Cierro los ojos, perdido en tus labios.

Al despertar descubro que me he quedado dormido en la tina. El agua está tibia y mis dedos lucen imposiblemente arrugados. En el medio de la bañera flota un cubo de madera con una botella de sake dentro y algunas manzanas verdes.

En los sueños las cosas no saben a nada, es lo único que se me ocurre que puede ayudarme a decidir cuándo sueño o cuando estoy despierto. Este sueño ha sido tan real, que me siento aturdido. El recuerdo de los otros encuentros me llega de manera gradual, y no me ayuda a disipar mis dudas, únicamente a incrementarlas. Muerdo una manzana y bebo el sake. Compruebo así que esta es la realidad entonces, y tú de nuevo eres una fantasía irrealizable.

Alguien golpea a la puerta, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Zoro, —es la voz de Luffy.— Nami quiere que salgas del baño.

Salgo del agua y me cubro apenas con una toalla. Al salir mi capitán ya no está y siento que es mejor así. No podría verle a los ojos sin recordar los sueños que he estado teniendo con su hermano mayor y las cosas son demasiado retorcidas de por sí como para querer complicarlas más.

Camino por el pasillo, todavía escurriendo agua. Me desplomo en mi cama y me meto bajo las cobijas, abrazo la almohada. Trato de recordar desde hace cuanto que sueño contigo, y si siempre nuestros encuentros han sido tan reales pero no tengo que preocuparme mucho al respecto porque vuelvo a quedarme profundamente dormido.

Al despertar tú estás conmigo, metido en mi cama, abrazado a mí. Por debajo de las sábanas siento tu cuerpo desnudo, muy pegado al mío.

Mi cama de pronto parece mucho más amplia de lo que pensaba y me giro despacio para poder verte bien a la cara. Eres tú. Confirmo, mientras te veo despertar lentamente, abriendo los ojos. Acaricio tus mejillas pecosas, tu cabello negro más largo de lo que solías tenerlo. Es entonces cuando lo noto, las heridas cicatrizadas de la batalla con la marina en la plaza de la ejecución. Es como si estuvieras vivo en mis sueños, el paso del tiempo dejando su huella en ti… tú me sonríes, quizás feliz de que te reconozca de este modo o solo es alegría de estar conmigo.

Pero esto no es real, no puede serlo. Es un sueño, no hay un aquí, no hay un ahora, ni siquiera un nosotros.

Acercas tu cara, tus labios quedan muy cerca de los míos, y soy yo quién cierra la breve distancia que nos separa.

Siento tu boca entreabrirse y busco explorar ese húmedo espacio con mi lengua. Nos enredamos, no solo en el beso sino también uno en el cuerpo del otro. Nuestras piernas y brazos se entrelazan. Hundo mis dedos en tu cabello y tú buscas apretar tu cuerpo más al mío. Tus manos acarician mi espalda y siento entre nosotros como nuestros sexos van despertando. Una de mis manos baja, acuna tus testículos, juego con ellos, los acaricio. Dejo tu erección sin tocar y paso a recorrer tus pectorales, pellizco tus tetillas. Tu piel se siente muy caliente bajo mis palmas.

Siento los labios hinchados, sumamente sensibles de tanto buscar los tuyos, de encontrarse sin cansancio, de entrelazarse.

Rompes el beso y expones tu cuello en lo que parece una clara invitación para que mi boca lo recorra. Te beso detrás de la oreja, muerdo y mojo el lóbulo y voy bajando. Tu piel huele a madera crepitando en la hoguera y tu cuerpo, ondeando sobre el mío me hace pensar que tu fuego va a dejarme reducido a cenizas. Mis manos aferran tus nalgas y te mueves buscando que nuestras erecciones se froten. Mi boca sigue lamiendo tu cuello y mi gemido queda ahogado contra tu piel.

Te incorporas un poco, dándome acceso a tu pecho. Lamo y muerdo todo lo que está a mi alcance, mientras siento como ahora tu mano me masturba.

No quiero dejar las cosas así y busco devolverte el favor, pero en ese momento te mueves buscando que mi pene acaricie tu entrada.

Mi glande roza el tu ano, arrugado y cálido, me estremezco. Dios se siente tan bien, ¿cómo puede no ser real?

Manoteo debajo de la almohada, buscando un cuadradito como el anterior. Cuando lo encuentro, siento tu mano aferrando mi muñeca, deteniéndome. Me miras a los ojos.

—¿No quieres proteger a mi hermano menor? ¿Acaso temes compartir mi destino? —

Esta es una de las pocas veces que te he oído decir algo desde que empezaron estos sueños. No entiendo la relación entre lo que estamos haciendo y lo que has preguntado.

Me repites las mismas palabras, sacándome de mi estupor. El gesto en tu cara es de terrible preocupación y tus ojos negros parecen hablar de la pesada carga que lleva tu alma.

—Sí, claro que quiero— hago una pausa para tomar tu rostro entre mis manos—y no, no le temo al destino, yo haré el mío propio.

—Gracias Zoro— aliviado buscas besarme. Un beso cariñoso y apasionado, lleno de un deseo creciente. Te correspondo, sorprendido una vez más por el giro que toman las cosas.

Algo frío en tus dedos, untándose en mi pene me hace dar un respingo. Pronto toma la temperatura de mi cuerpo y tu mano me guía de nuevo.

—Es la primera vez que —te escuchó jadear, mientras presiono contra el cerrado orificio, causándote claramente incomodidad y dolor— Es la primera vez que le permito a alguien hacer esto.

Al escuchar esto me retiro de golpe.

—Acuéstate. — me obedeces y complacido me acerco hasta quedar entre tus piernas.

Mí dedo índice entra en tu ano. Mi palma apunta hacia arriba, y me inclino hasta tu erección para poder felarte mientras un segundo dedo entra, buscando dilatarte, dibujando suaves círculos. Siento el gusto de tu pre seminal en la boca. Cierro los ojos disfrutando del acto, paladeándote, succionando, dándole vueltas a la punta de tu pene con la lengua.

Meto un tercer dedo y siento como te mueves inquieto. Te miro, buscando en tu rostro algún gesto que me indique si debo detenerme, o por el contrario si puedo continuar. Noto como tratas de decirme algo.

—Entra—jadeas, mientras te echas el cabello hacía atrás con una mano. Tu pecho subiendo y bajando agitado— Ya, entra.

La urgencia en el tono de tu voz me hace reprimir un gemido. Me incorporo, busco ubicarme entre tus piernas. Veo un pequeño frasco del cual sacas un poco más de esa fría sustancia. Vuelves a untar mi pene y no puedo evitar sisear un poco por la sensación, pero pronto me guías a tu entrada.

Voy ingresando despacio, mirándote a los ojos, observando con deleite tus gestos de placer. No quiero hacerte daño, pero me apresas con tus piernas, me insistes hasta tenerme completamente en tu interior y no entiendo porqué, pero comienzo a sentirme extraño.

—No cierres los ojos— tu voz me llama, logro controlarme un poco— muévete, por favor muévete —tus manos me aferran el rostro, me atraes hasta tu boca, siento que me besas, pero ahora todo es muy confuso… el sopor se me hace menos denso. Logro empezar a moverme y se siente mejor de lo que recuerdo.

Te escucho gemir, tus talones prácticamente clavándose en mis nalgas me dan la pauta del ritmo que quieres que lleve y de lo mucho que lo disfrutas. Sigo sintiéndome extraño, como ebrio, particularmente sensible a todo estimulo, el contacto de tus manos en mi pecho, tu boca buscando mis tetillas mientras tus manos aferran mis nalgas y luego buscan acariciar mis testículos.

—Me siento extraño— las palabras escapan de mis labios sin que yo haya tenido tiempo siquiera de analizarlas. —Tan extraño.

—Lo sé, solo aguanta un poco más, estoy muy cerca. —Jadeas, y para poner énfasis a tus palabras te muerdes los labios ahogando un quejido y me dejas sentir tus dedos clavándose en mi piel.

La idea de que vas a venirte mientras te penetro me excita y me despeja de una manera increíble, pero aun así creo que esto que siento debe ser parecido a estar drogado. Mis sentidos están embotados, pero a la vez muy alertas. Es una sensación muy contradictoria.

—Zoro— escucho que me llamas y tengo la sensación de que has estado haciéndolo por un rato hasta lograr llamar mi diluida atención.

—Zoro, me vengo— miro hacia tu sexo, veo como te masturbas—diablos, no te detengas— buscas mi boca y colisionamos en un beso brusco y torpe por las embestidas— Así, así— te estremeces por debajo de mí, siento el olor de tu semilla impregnando el cuarto, tus gemidos haciendo eco y con unas embestidas más me siento derramar muy profundo en tu interior. Un orgasmo que me deja exhausto como pocas veces, me siento casi aturdido por lo intenso del momento, la cabeza me da vueltas… me regresas de nuevo a la realidad ¿la realidad? Tus manos me aferran el rostro de nuevo y siento que me llamas una y otra y otra vez.

—Quédate conmigo Zoro, quédate— podría jurar que a lo ultimo me has estado sacudiendo.

—¿Qué sucede? —hay algo que no está bien. Me lo dice mi instinto. Hay algo que está, o que podría estar muy mal.

—Necesito que te quedes conmigo por unos segundos. —tus ojos negros me miran con brillo extraño. No sé cómo definir las emociones que veo reflejados en estos.

Siento un nudo en el estómago.

Intento retirarme de tu interior pero me lo impides. Te miro, busco ver en tu rostro qué es lo que está pasando, pero no tengo idea de cómo interpretar tu mirada, tu gesto ¿de felicidad? ¿Ilusión, esperanza? Ya no sé qué es lo que está pasando, pero me doy cuenta de que tampoco estoy seguro de querer saberlo.

Vuelvo a poner el peso de mi cuerpo sobre el tuyo. Beso tu hombro derecho, escondo mi cara en el hueco de tu cuello. Siento que me acaricias la espalda, los brazos. Que dejas un sendero de besos por mi mejilla.

Busco verte a los ojos de nuevo. Ahora estas triste y me desconcierto no podría ser mayor.

—Ace— pronuncio tu nombre con suavidad, como si de hacerlo de la forma incorrecta fueras a desaparecer.

—Gracias Zoro— me acaricias la cara —Sé que cuidaras bien de Luffy.

Despierto aturdido, sumamente cansado, como si me hubieran drenado todas las fuerzas.

Siento que me han arrojado así y de la nada un complejo rompecabezas a la cara. No entiendo qué sucede y de hecho voy a tardar días en poder hacerlo…

Veo un techo que no me es familiar pero que tampoco me resulta del todo desconocido. Estoy en el castillo de Mihawk y tanto él como Perona me miran desde arriba.

—Que sea la última vez que usas un ataque tan poderoso por tanto tiempo.

La risa molesta de la chica se deja oír clara mientras esta se aleja.

—¿Cómo te encuentras Zoro D. Roronoa?

Estoy tentado de quejarme, esa D está demás en mi nombre, pero aturdido como estoy no logro hacer nada más que gruñir como una fiera disgustada porque le interrumpen la hibernación.

—Bien, te dejaré dormir —Mihawk camina hasta la puerta— cuando estés listo para entrenar, búscame.

Escucho como la puerta se cierra y vuelvo a caer en un sopor intenso como pocos.

Esta vez no vuelvo a soñar contigo, pero más adelante volveremos a vernos en mis sueños, unos que tengo con más frecuencia cuando la molesta Perona usa sus ataques especiales y en ellos me contaras cosas para desentrañar esto, y de cómo terminó esa D en mi nombre. La voluntad de un gran hombre, traspasada a otro…

* * *

Gracias por leer!


End file.
